


let them not say

by Chiwibel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: He just lost Jesse, he lost Ana long ago and he can’t remember when he had lost Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://reaping-bells.tumblr.com/post/156272256884/ok-so-im-at-work-but-this-is-my-free-time-so
> 
> so... I missed R76 week.
> 
> Having two jobs is slowly killing me.
> 
> Have this and remember me as I was: a piece of shit.

One day, Jack sends the divorce papers along the instructions for his next mission in an envelope.

 

Gabriel, not knowing anything and much less planning anything else than a shared vacation to Greece, tells Jesse to open it and the kid freezes. Gabriel buys an extra ticket and goes to Greece anyways, taking Jesse and Fareeha with him. He sends Ana pictures and a postcard.

 

She mentions their vacation to Jack, he tries to hide his sorrow and fails.

 

Much later, Ana is declared MIA and Gabriel throws the ring he’d kept safe all those years to Jack’s face. Jack catches it before it reaches the floor but after Gabriel storms out of the room.

 

When Jesse runs away, Gabriel tries and fails to hide himself from Jack, and they both share a last night together. Gabriel cries for the first time in a decade, because he just lost Jesse, he lost Ana long ago and he can’t remember when he had lost Jack. Jack holds him closer and then lets him go.

 

The Swiss HQ goes up in flames and they go down.

 

Much, much later, Reaper finds his old ring hanging from Soldier: 76’s neck. The soldier is unconscious.

 

When the soldier wakes up, he’s in Greece.

 

Gabriel finishes setting up a table.

 

They enjoy their anniversary dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> let them say we warmed ourselves by it  
> read by its light, praised  
> and it burned
> 
> -Jane Hirshfield.


End file.
